


Valentine's Day's Blues

by flamingoprinsen



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, just romance idk, male!reader, with some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingoprinsen/pseuds/flamingoprinsen
Summary: Being dumped on V-day sucks! Then you find comfort in the strangest of places
Relationships: Poly!TLB/reader
Kudos: 7





	Valentine's Day's Blues

You sniffed. Probably for the umpteenth time that night. The tears had dried up awhile ago, leaving your tear streaked face all red and puffy. Your ears had blocked out the music playing from the carousel speakers awhile ago.

Every single horse around where you were seated were left empty and you were glad that was the case, the parents accompanying their kids kept giving pitying looks. Even the ride attendant’s eyes had landed on you with a sad expression as she was on her way to remind you the ride was over, then she had made the decision to leave you alone.

The carousel had stopped and started over a dozen times, letting a new batch of overly excited children enjoy their time on the spinning ride, and you had zero plans to get off. What happened mere hours ago played on repeat in your mind.

When your crush had shown interest in you, you couldn’t believe it, your stomach had fluttered and fireworks had gone off. He’d asked you out you had almost screamed a yes. 

The date had been perfect, and when the night was ending you had invited him into your home.

And into your bed.

Later, the two of you had made plans to spend the evening of Valentine’s Day together -- a bit cliché, yes, but the romantic in you was simply unable to help yourself --, and when the time came for you to meet up he never showed. You waited by the boardwalk sign for an entire hour. Huffing and puffing, you couldn’t help but glance at your watch every other minute, your brain scrambling for excuses as to why the guy was late.

You spotted him a bit down the boardwalk, his arm around the shoulders of a very pretty girl from school, and when you confronted him about your date all he had to say was; _‘I’m not some queer like you.’_

The words just kept ringing in your ears.

_Queer like you._

_Queer like you._

Bringing your hands up to your face, you groaned into your palms. How could you have been so stupid? You knew better. You knew better than to seek attention from boys like that. Boys that had only ever dated girls in the past. It wouldn’t hurt as much if he had just been honest from the get go and told you he just wanted to fool around.

It still would have hurt, absolutely, but not like this. You would’ve gotten over it. Your heart clenched in your chest. You were simply a warm hole for them to bury their dick into for a few minutes until they got it out of their system. In a small town like Santa Carla you weren’t special.

Your parents always told you as much. You knew they would be smug as hell if they found out you got dumped after putting out. They would probably also call you a slut. You could picture it: _‘What are you, some slutty teenage girl?’_ they would say, disgusted looks on their faces.

You got dumped in the worst way, and on Valentine’s Day no less.

Valentine’s Day-

Fuck Valentine’s Day! 

You couldn’t hinder your eyes from glancing around at all the cute love birds heart-eyeing each other. There were no tears left to spill, guess you were going to vomit instead.

Having had enough, you prepared to rise from your seat. Mentally, you scheduled a date with your bed. You should probably plan a whole marriage with your bed. Sleep forever.

You stumbled as the carousel moved a little more rough than normal, being forced to grab a hold on a pole near you. Laughter from somewhere behind you made your ears perk up in the direction of the ruckus. The joyous kids fell silent as heavy footfalls drew closer to you. You moved to sneak away before an altercation occurred.

“Are my eyes deceiving me?” a male voice was heard, and you whipped your head in the direction of the sound, coming face-to-face with a handsome platinum blonde, “Is pretty boy here trying to run away from us?” 

“You don’t want to play with us, sweetheart?” another voice said behind you -- another blonde.

Deciding to ignore the boy’s attention, you turn to leave again only to come face to face with a third guy. This one had dark hair and matching dark eyes.

“Whoa, there,” he spoke, placing his hands on your shoulders, “where’s the fire?” 

“Maybe he’s smelling something rotten, or what do you think, ratboy?” the gang laughed out loud, smacking a curly haired boy with a very colourful jacket on the back. He, however, did not look amused.

Suddenly, an air of seriousness overcame them. Their smiles dropped and their eyes stared holes into you.

“Say, what is a sweet thing such as yourself doing out and about all alone on this evening of love?” it was at that moment you realised how close to you he was actually standing. He brought his hand up to your face to brush some strands of hair behind your ear.

You swallowed, “What’s it to you?” a wave of defiance surged through you. The man placed his hand over his heart, a look of mock hurt in his expression.

“My, my,” he said, his face split into a dangerous grin, “you sure do have quite a bite to you,” his eyes were so intense, you simply could not look away.

“How about you tell us what has you so upset, then, hm?” wow, he really looked concerned. The other three boys looked equally as serious. You just looked down at your fidgeting hands, should you really open up to these strangers?

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” you mumbled under your breath. 

For a second you doubted they’d even heard you, then a hand grabbed a hold of your jaw and raised your head up to look at the face the hand belonged to. He wiped away a stray tear that had escaped your eye, “No more tears, sweetheart,” his voice was deep and serene. 

Something warm settled within your heart. 

“I-I’m so-orry,” you wiped away at your eyes, “I can’t help it.” 

“Don’t be sorry,” his words were so gentle. You just wanted him to lift you up and take you away. 

It was like he could read your thoughts. He smiled so warmly, taking a firm hold of your hand. He moved you up and away, and suddenly you were walking away from the boardwalk all together. 

The other three boys surrounded you, all bubbly laughter and warm smiles. Gentle touches. A voice spoke, sounding like it was directly in your head, bouncing around the walls of your skull; _“Will you let us take you away? If we leave for Neverland, will you follow?”_

How could you possibly say no?

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to come out ON V-day, but then I got into a funk and I didn't finish it.... UNTIL TODAY! Exactly one month late....


End file.
